Dragons Under the Mistletoe
by NinNinKakizaki2014
Summary: Mira was up to her love-scheming tricks again, but who would've thought that mistletoe would have a strange effect on dragon slayers. NatsuxWendy Christmas one-shot.


**Hey everyone! And happy early holidays! I decided to write up this little one-shot for my favourite pairing, NatsuxWendy. Also, assume that Wendy is only two years younger than Natsu, as you know, she can be in a relationship with Natsu. Anyways, please enjoy!**

**Note: I do no own Fairy Tail. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Dragons under the Mistletoe: A Fairy Tail Christmas Fanfic**

Mirajane was happily humming to herself as she set to work decorating the guild hall. Christmas was coming soon, and the whole guild had decided to throw a huge party, something they did every year. As usual, Mira was the one responsible for the preparations and the festivities. She practically volunteered to be the events coordinator for the guild, even though the role was technically made up by Mira herself for her own self-indulgent pleasures.

As she decorated the walls with various coloured hollies and wreaths, she was in deep thought about how she was going to pull off the main event. You see, Mira has a habit of prying into her fellow guildmates love lives, and has always been trying to peer a little deeper into their dirty little secrets. That was why she self-invented the events coordinator role. She wanted to expose hidden couples for the rest of the guild to see, and what better time to do it during Christmas?

Three years ago, she set up a perfectly devised scheme during the Christmas festivities, and eventually was able to put Elfman and Evergreen in the lover's spotlight. At first they both denied it, Elfman declaring that she wasn't manly enough, and Evergreen bawling over how Elfman thought of nothing but manliness. However, every year was the same, Mira carefully lured the couple under a strand of mistletoe, and the two were forced to kiss under the assumption that in meant good luck. It turned out to be a huge turning point in their relationship, and in the end, Evergreen made mention that it was the first most heartfelt kiss she had ever received. Elfman had finally realized that there were women in this world.

The year after, the lucky couple ended up to be Gajeel and Levy. That year, the festivities were held outside in the fields near Fairy Hills, and the main emphasis was on music. Mira had carefully laid out a scenario where Gajeel would be tempted to pick up a metallic guitar and white suit, placed strategically beside a book under a chair Mira had "borrowed" from Levy and decided to only return it to her if she played along with her little game. The results were perfect, Gajeel had immediately donned the suit and picked up the guitar, playing his little "shooby doo bop" theme, and Levy had bumped into him "by accident" while trying the retrieve the book hidden under the chair Gajeel was sitting on. This was when Mira cued the mistletoe and directed everyone's eyes to the unsuspecting couple. Levy was torn between denying and accepting the fact that she had a crush on Gajeel every since he entered the guild, but Gajeel had easily broken the tension with a kiss so quick that your eyes would have to be as fast as Jet's High Speed magic in order to catch. Nonetheless, it was another success, according to Mira that is.

Also, there was the year before. There really wasn't much to be explained here. Once the mistletoe was set, Juvia had instantly cuddled up next to Gray and smothered him with wet, watery kisses. Gray was either trying to properly return them, or he was just letting her kiss him all over his face. Oh well, it was an obvious one, but to Mira, it was definitely worth it.

Now this was the year that definitely excited Mira down to the very essence of her Satan Soul that lay dormant within her body. This time, she was going to pull her mistletoe scheme on none other than Natsu Dragneel. This to Mira was the perfect opportunity to expose and publicly harass the dragon slayer, as she hadn't done it for years ever since Lisanna's supposed death. Also, the excitement also built upon the many female members that Natsu were close friends with. First of all, there was her sister Lisanna, who shared many wonderful childhood memories together with Natsu. What better way to embarrass them both with those thoughts? Also, there was Erza, whom despite being intimidating, had grown to have a very caring nature toward Natsu every since he saved her from the Tower of Heaven years ago. Mira thought she would have finally settled her childhood rivalry with Erza if this plan had worked out. And finally, there was Lucy, who had grown quite close to Natsu every since she joined the guild. They were almost always seen together, taking missions, during breaks, you could even catch a glimpse of Natsu every time you passed Lucy's house. "Oh, just think of all the possibilities…" Mira said to herself as she put up the last of the holly.

_Meanwhile, at Natsu's house…_

"Man, I can't believe Mira told me to come later than everyone else!" Natsu complained as he lay in his bed. All while being disappointed at this circumstance, little did he know that he was the target of Mira's little lover's ploy. Happy only tried to console Natsu, driving him away from that thought.

"Hey, at least you'll be at the party tonight! Don't lose your excitement now!"

"But it's not fair! Why does Mira get to boss everyone around anyway?"

"That's because she's the events coordinator, remember?"

"Argh, I had enough of this!" Natsu began to storm out of his house. "I've waited long enough, now should be the time to party! C'mon Happy, we're going, whether Mira likes it or not!"

Happy, just as impatient, only happily obliged, "Aye sir!"

_During the same time at Fairy Hills…_

"Does this dress look good on me?"

"Wendy, how many times have you asked me that? You look great, beautiful even!"

"I'm sorry Carla, but I really want to make sure."

Wendy had spent hours in front of her mirror, determining whether or not the dress she bought a few weeks earlier was good enough or not. Carla had been chastising her for her indecisiveness.

"Who wouldn't be amazed at what you're wearing right now? Also, this is only a Christmas party, it's not like anyone's expecting you to be attractive!" Carla flew around Wendy, herself admiring the work she contributed to making Wendy look as pretty as ever, even though she was confused as to why Wendy wanted it this way.

"I know, but I want _him_ to notice me, and I think I can finally tell _him_ how I feel now…"

"Ah." Carla merely nodded. She had been aware that Wendy had developed feeling for a certain someone at the guild that she had grown quite impulsive when it came to talk of romance. "Well then, if that's the case, then I would even state that you look gorgeous! Exquisite!"

"Thank you…" Wendy sighed. It would be only a matter of time when she would be seeing him at the guild hall. Then, she would have to find some way amidst all the commotion to drag him out to a private spot and confess to him there.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go already!"

"Right, I'm coming Carla!"

_In the streets of Magnolia…_

"Say Natsu, why are you dressed up like that?" Happy wondered while staring at the suit Natsu had on.

"Well, since this is a special occasion, why wouldn't I?" Natsu answered as if this question were obvious.

"But you never dress up for anything…"

Natsu ignored him. Happy decided to just go with it.

"Natsu-san! Happy! Wait for us!"

Both of them turned back to see Wendy and Carla bringing up at the rear. Happy couldn't help flying back to where Carla was. "Carla! Merry Christmas my dear feline!"

"Andy Merry Christmas to you Happy!" Carla happily flew off with Happy, leaving the two dragon slayers on their own in the streets. "We'll meet you two at the guild!"

"We'll catch up later!" Wendy waved back at the two Exceeds while they disappeared among the crowd of busy shoppers. Natsu couldn't help but stare at Wendy in her dress. She looked nothing like she was normally.

"Is something the matter Natsu-san?"

"Uh, no reason." Natsu scratched his head while turning away. "You look different today. It suits you."

Wendy's face flushed. "Thanks. You look not too bad yourself."

Natsu was surprised. He didn't expect anyone to compliment his choice of clothes. Surely he didn't pick the most expensive or luxurious piece of attire, but he did want to look presentable. "So, uh, do you want to get going?"

"Okay." Wendy shyly followed Natsu as they casually walked down the street. People nearby often stared at the two, silently giggling to themselves. "Don't they look cute together?" One man asked his wife. "Of course dear, it reminds me of the time when we first met!"

Wendy couldn't help but feel nervous at the people staring at them. Natsu seemed to be catching on as well. "Um, Wendy? Why don't we just run for it? I'll race ya!" And with that, Natsu took off.

"Hey, Natsu-san! Wait up!" Wendy tried to run as fast as she could, but with the dress she was wearing, it limited both her movement and her speed. People just sniggered while the two ran in the direction towards the guild.

_Back at the guild…_

Most of the guild members have already arrived and were enjoying the many events Mira had planned out for the evening. There were games, food, and music everywhere. Levy with carolling in the corner with Jet and Droy, while Gajeel backed them up with his guitar.

"You sure outdid yourself this time Mira-chan!" said Macao. "Always the star of the show in my opinion!" Wakaba added. "You go Mira-nee!" Romeo shouted.

"Oh you guys, you're too kind!" Mira giggled. "But wait and see what I have planned for the lovers tonight! It's gonna be embarrassing!"

"I'll bet it's gonna be Cana now isn't it?" Gray asked. "I mean, other than booze, that girl's got to have someone in mind now, won't she?"

"Gray-sama, I forbid you to think of any other girl other than Juvia." Juvia cuddled up next to his arm. "I won't lose to any of my rivals today!"

"Relax Juvia, it's Christmas! And everyone knows we're together now!" Gray kissed her on the cheek. "You've still got to work on your kissing though."

"Ah yes, I understand Gray-sama."

Mira thought about Cana. "Well, I guess Cana could be a potential partner…"

"Eh, wait do you mean by partner?" Gray asked. "You don't mean you're trying to…"

"Yes!" Mira held out two fingers and winked. "I've been trying to get at Natsu for years, and I'm not going to let that moment slip by!"

"Heh, that flamehead's got it coming tonight." Gray smirked while eating a cookie. Juvia looked up at Gray in admiration. "Oh, Gray-sama, you even look handsome while feeling false pity for others!"

"Well then Mira-nee. Who are the lucky potentials here?" Elfman asked. "Are they man enough to handle Natsu?"

"Seriously Elfman my dear." Evergreen piped up. "We went over this already. They're women, just like me."

"Yeah, sorry…" Elfman shrugged. "Woman it is!"

"Well, there's Lisanna…"

"I REFUSE!" Elfman roared. "NO ONE'S LAYING A HAND ON MY YOUNGER SISTER!"

"Elfman, calm down! You're going to scare the children!" At that moment, one could see young Asuka Connell burying her head in hear mother Bisca's shoulder. Alzack glared at Elfman.

"Sorry." Elfman sat back down while putting the table back up in which he just knocked over.

"Carrying on," Mira continued. "There's Lucy as well…"

"No can do." Loke appeared crashing through the ceiling with a startled Lucy in his arms. "The princess is mine to keep this Christmas.

"Loke! Put me down! You know I could've walked through the front door!" shouted an angry Lucy. "I'm going to send you back if you do something like that again!"

"I'm afraid that's not going to work princess." Loke pushed up his glasses. "You see, I had to temporarily breach our contract again, under holiday provisos. Plus, I'm using my own magical power here, so no harm done."

Everyone laughed while Lucy had an expression of utmost shock on her face. Suddenly, Lisanna walked by. "Come on Mira-nee! Cue the mistletoe already! We have our couple here!"

"Lisanna?" Mira was surprised. "I thought you were coming later tonight?"

"Oh, I decided to help out in the kitchen. I couldn't resist the new icing you bought!" Lisanna smiled while licking her fingers. "So, where's the mistletoe?"

"Oh, you'll have to wait." Mira smiled. She was gonna to let it be a surprise to Natsu at the moment when he was least expecting it.

Happy and Carla flew in through the door. "Hurry Mira! Natsu's coming! Natsu's coming!"

"Get ready everyone, because the main event's about to start!" Mira carefully pulled a trigger from her pocket, ready to press it when the time came.

"Hey guys, guess who's here!" Natsu was just about to barge through the front door when Mira shouted, "Stop where you are!" At that moment, Mira pressed her little trigger, and the mistletoe appeared hanging right above Natsu's head. Natsu looked up, apparently mesmerized by the sight of it.

"Perfect!" Mira squealed. "Now all we have to do is wait for Erza to arrive!"

"What are you talking about? I'm right here!"

Well that blew it. Mira sighed. She thought she had definitely nailed Natsu this time. She covered her face and starting crying.

"There, there, Mira. Not everything's perfect you know. Not even myself." Erza put an arm around her, trying the comfort her.

"I know, it's just, it's, I really wanted to get at Natsu so badly this year!"

"Hey everyone, why's everyone so quiet?"

_Wendy?_ Mira thought. How did she not think of it before? Without further ado, Mira regained her self-confidence. "Presenting this year's Fairy Tail couple!" Mira said while extending her arm towards the two dragon slayers.

Everyone started cheering. Laughing, giggling, snickering, sounds of joy were heard all throughout the guild hall. However, what people weren't paying attention to was that Wendy was also staring up, her eyes fixated on the little plant hanging above her head.

"No way, Natsu hasn't got the nerve to pull it off!"

"Is Wendy even ready for this?"

"Well, this is it!" Mira exclaimed. "It's now or never you two!"

Slowly, the two dragon slayers looked down from the mistletoe and stared into each other's eyes. If looked upon closely enough, one could see the fiery passion in Natsu's eyes while Wendy's carried a slight sparkle of delight. Without much thought, both of them pulled together in a tight embrace, kissing each other fiercely like there was never going to be a second chance.

This certainly shocked Mira. "Were those two every this close?" Elfman suddenly piped up from the initial period of silence.

What happened next was totally out of the question. In a flash of light, Natsu and Wendy were suddenly wearing Santa outfits, Natsu in the full Santa getup and beard, Wendy wearing a sleeveless red dress with white fur trimmings. Both had matching Santa hats.

"Say Wendy, why don't we spread a little more holiday cheer in this place?"

"Sounds good to me Natsu-san!"

"All right, I'm a ho-ho-ho all fired up! Merry Christmas everybody!" Suddenly, Natsu shot a beam of energy at the ceiling. It hit the single light that was there, and it burst in a shower of toys and wrapped gifts, littering all over the guild hall.

"Just what in the…" Gray started. However, Natsu suddenly pulled up beside him with a present. "Merry Christmas buddy! Hope you enjoy this!" He said before darting off in another direction.

Curious to see what was inside, Gray ripped open the box and found a fragment of Cubesicle's Everlasting Ice Pop. It was essentially a rod of solid ice that couldn't melt, no matter what you did with it. It was also said to compliment an Ice Wizard abilities, augmenting their creative power and solidity of their ice formations. Gray was almost moved to tears, as he really wanted this, yet he couldn't afford it. "I can't believe I'm saying this…thanks….flamebrain…."

"We've got something for you too Juvia-san!" Wendy handed another present to Juvia, and it turned out to be a china doll set. Juvia burst into tears at the sight of it, as she wanted this as a child, but Master Jose back at Phantom Lord never allowed it.

"The festivities don't end here everyone!" Natsu shouted after handing out most of the gifts. "Now it's time for the dance party! Everyone join in!" With a wave of his hand, all tables and chairs were set aside, and a dance floor appeared in the centre of the guild hall. "Shall we Wendy?" Natsu held out his hand to Wendy, who happily took it and they both took to the dance floor, starting off with a lively dance. Soon everyone joined in, dancing away into the night.

The dance eventually transitioned into a slow dance, with a few people dropping out because they lacked partners. Natsu and Wendy held each other close as they swayed in tune with the music. Lucy had finally decided, after much hesitation, to accept Loke's offer for a dance, and found it quite enjoyable.

"Feeling alright princess?" Loke asked. "You can caress me all you want, you know?"

"Stop it, what are you saying…" Lucy blushed. However, she couldn't help it but feel happy and relaxed. "I wonder if it was the mistletoe that made Natsu and Wendy act this way."

"Well, all the better for us, wouldn't you say?" Loke smiled, in which Lucy, with much exerted effort, placed a kiss on Loke's cheek. At first, Loke was taken aback, but he didn't mind, and proceeded to carry Lucy bridal-style for the remainder of the dance. "Cut it out, CUT IT OUT!"

Just as everyone was in a relaxing mood, Wendy suddenly went totally out of character and shouted, "Party's over! Snowball fight!" With that being said, the dance floor was replaced by a huge blanket of snow.

"Hey, what gives?" Gray, who was initially confused at the situation, was soon being pelted by a barrage of snowballs by Natsu. "What's wrong popsicle? Too cold even for you?"

"Why you little…" Gray countered with his own batch of snowballs, in which Natsu playfully dodged. One by one, the snowballs chucked by Natsu and Gray hit various members of the guild, and pretty soon everyone was engaged in a snowball fight of high proportions. Even magic was used, though not in any harmful way whatsoever. The fight went on and on until all of the snow eventually melted away.

_Several hours later…_

Most of the guild members left, feeling pleased at tonight's festivities. Erza and Mirajane stayed behind to help clean up.

"Wow Mira, who would've known Natsu was able to pull this off?" Erza asked with a smile on her face.

"And to think that little Wendy was also part of it as well." Mira giggled. Despite only being two years younger than Natsu, people often said Wendy was little due to her polite personality. "And who would've thought mistletoe would have such an effect on dragon slayers?"

As they finished up, Erza bade farewell while Mira went back to the bar to put away the remaining glasses. As she walked over, she saw both Natsu and Wendy on the floor, cuddled up next to each other and fast asleep. Mira smiled as she watched the two doze off, without a care in the world. "I'm just glad I was able to do it again this year." Mira happily said to herself.

Once Mira was gone, Wendy slowly began to wake up. However, she felt that she was being held down by something. Startled, Wendy tried to break free, only to find out that she was being held close to none other than Natsu himself.

"Kya!"

"What? Where? Huh?" Natsu bolted upright while still carrying Wendy in his arms. "Oh, it's just you Wendy. You had me scared for a moment you know?"

"Um, Natsu-san? Could you let me go? I'm feeling kind of embarrassed right now…"

"Oh, sorry about that!" Natsu let her go. Wendy stood up and looked around. "Aw, the party's over?"

"Ah crap!" Natsu bolted up and ran around the guild hall, only to see it emptied. "Don't tell me I was asleep through all that?"

Wendy started to cry. "No, no, no… and I was looking forward to this party…"

"Hey, come on Wendy, it's no big deal." Natsu ran over to her and put a reassuring arm around her. "There's always next… hold on, do you taste something different?" Natsu licked his lips while he stood there in thought.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked before also realizing there was some strange aftertaste in her mouth. Both of them started to sniff the air until they tracked the source. They turned to each other, with looks of utter shock.

"D…d…did I j...just k…k…k…kiss you, Natsu-san?"

"H…h…how did th…th…this happen?"

Both dragon slayers were flushing about 50 different shades of red. How the heck did this happen? When both of them were calm enough to speak again. Wendy shyly stated, "It's okay. I've been meaning to do that sooner or later. I mean, I've always liked you since the day we met…"

"You liked me? As in like-like?" Natsu asked. "Well then, I guess I'll just like-like you back then!" With that, Natsu carried Wendy bridal-style in his arms. "Kya! Natsu-san! I can walk!"

"But you like it this way don't you?" Natsu gave her his signature grin. "Come on, I'll take you home."

As Natsu carried Wendy as he bolted out the doors. Wendy couldn't help but feel this great amount of warmth flowing through her body, despite it being cold at this time of year. Somehow, she was able to indirectly confess her love towards Natsu, all without her knowing of how she did it. Nonetheless, she felt satisfied. Truly, this has been an amazingly magical Christmas season.

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
